El mentiroso puede ser feliz
by Gilver2990
Summary: Despues de tanto martirio todos siguen sus vidas como si nada. Pero no todo es de color de rosa, por un simple comentario de parte de Kano termina mal parado por Kido. Y el chico de la mentira se terminara cruzando con un desconocido de ojos rojos que hara sus emociones se desequilibren por completo.


**Hola~ hace unos tres años habia escrito esto xD pero hace poco viendo entre mis notas lo encontre asi que decidi subirlo, ya no recuerdo mucho de la serie asi que puede lo retome de nuevo.** ** _Los personajes de la saga no me pertenecen, solo alhunos personajes son mios junto con la historia._**

( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~

Tiene tiempo que los sucesos de la tragedia se rompieron, sin embargo el recordatorio de las cosas amargas aun le persiguen en sueños perturbadores y distorsionados.

-Kano se encontraba recostado en una banca mientras el sol estaba en su punto máximo, siendo así el calor intolerable. Solo dejó salir un suspiro mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza-

El chico discutió con Kido y las cosas terminaron con palabras dolorosas para algunos pero más al afectado.

( ~o.o)~ Dos horas antes ~(o.o~ )

Todos los miembros del Mekakushi-dan estaban metidos en diversas actividades, Momo trataba de no equivocarse en su coreografía mientras que Hibiya se burlaba de ella cada vez que maldecía la chica al equivocarse en un paso. Honoka, Ene, Shintaro, Seto miraban algo alterados porque no sabían como calmar a Mary la cual se encontraba llorando por el manga que estaba siguiendo al parecer uno de los personajes que le gustaba a la albina fue ejecutado y ya llevaba más de una hora en ese estado.

-Se acerco para tomar el dichoso tomo y comenzó a hojearlo. El manga se llama Magi y por lo veia estaban en el último arco del imperio Kou, por lo que entendía el tal príncipe o ex príncipe fue ejecutado por "traición"- No deberías llorar por cosas bobas -Decía mientras encogía los hombros y le devolvía el maga pues vio el final-

Su llanto se volvió más fuerte, ocasionando que todos menos Momo y Hibiya lo vieran mal por ser tan insensible pero para desconcierto de ellos tenia una sonrisa distinta a la usual burlona que siempre adornaban sus labios.

-Conocía hace mucho a Kano así que imaginándose se acerco a la chica- ¿No has pensado en terminar de leerlo? -Le animo para que dejaran de caer aquellas lágrimas esos ojos que le gustaban-

-Restregó su mano en forma de puño en su mano ojo izquierdo, asintiendo tomó de nuevo el tomo confiando en el de cabellos negros-

Todos saltaron de su lugar cuando vieron a Kido soltarle un puñetazo en la mejilla al rubio. Ella junto con Ayano habían ido a comprar unos cuantos suministros que hacían falta, pero para desgracia de Kano la líder le había escuchado lo que le dijo a la medusa. Enojada se fue sobre el.

¿¡Hasta cuando vas a seguir así!? -Le decía la chica a gritos mientras el contrario esquivaba asustado sus golpes- Maldito .. Mentirosa.. Idiota.. ¡Nunca piensas en los sentimientos de los demás! ¡Solo nos haces daño! -Lo ultimo lo grito con mas fuerza mientras su rostro se ponía rojo del enojo, una cosa era bromear con los demás como lo hace pero otra hablarle así a la albina-

Un silencio incómodo fue el que adorno en el lugar pero con horror la líder se dio cuenta de sus palabras, las cuales de forma recelosa guardaba muy en el forndo de ella. El arrepentimiento comenzaba a mostrarse en su rostro.

C-Chicos.. -Se escucho la voz de Ayano que no quería ver así a sus dos hermanos sin embargo el mismo Kano la interrumpio-

Tienes toda la razón Tsubomi -Una sonrisa resplandeciente estaba dibujada en su rostro causando escalofríos en los presentes pero aun más a la mencionada ya que el casi no la llamaba asi- Después de todo.. ¿Soy un mounstrou?¿No?.. Es de esperarse que sea realista y a consecuencia de ello ustedes Me vean así..

Espera Kano no quise dec.. -Su cara reflejaba desesperación pero se quedo callada cuando el mencionado comenzó a reír-

¿Sabes?... No necesito la compasión y lastima de nadie -Y dejo ver en sus ojos el efecto de las palabras de la chica. Sin más que decir cruzo por la sala hasta llegar la puerta evadiendo a todos y abriendo la puerta salio de ahi-

( ~o.o)~ Actualmente ~(o.o ~)

Estaba bastante enojado pero a la vez no se sentía con las ganas suficientes para quejarse o decir sus acciones por el cual siempre guardo silenció.

"Y como una ilusión

Prefieres tu vivir

En el pasado que se fue"

-Se sentó de golpe al escuchar aquella voz, no se escuchaba muy lejos de donde estaba. Así que hipnotizado se levantó y comenzó a caminar rápidamente-

"La gente te daña

No lo comprendes

Y te hacen llorar

Angustiada estas"

Llego a la fuente del parque no había nadie a excepción de un chico, tiene un chaleco negro con la capucha puesta se podía ver una playera roja y traía un pantalón negro de muchas bolsas tipo militar, pero lo que llamo más su atención era el que cantaba ya que no había nadie mas, el chico miraba hacia la fuente.

"Con las personas nunca te entiendes

Pero sola nunca estarás"

Su voz era fuerte y clara, no se esforzaba mucho ya que retumbaba en el lugar. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse por las letras de aquella canción que le recordaban lo que había pasado hace un rato.

¿Estas bien? -Había sentido una mirada en su persona y dejando de hacer lo que hacia se acercó. Con una de sus manos limpio una lágrima que caía por la mejilla del chico-

-Sintió como sus mejillas ardian- L-Lo estoy "Mierda" -Pensó mientras se alejaba del otro como si quemara, comenzó a sentirse incómodo y avergonzado que alguien le viera asi- "Mierda, Mierda" -Pensaba ya que no sabia que hacer más cuando la persona que estaba al frente le vea fijamente y se perdió en sus ojos... Unos rojos y brillantes-

-Al ver al más bajó noto aquellos ojos miel reflejar tristesa y molestia, el rubio en frente de el es lindo y sus ojos le recordaban a esos uraños mininos- Ven conmigo -Y tomándolo de la mano, comenzo a caminar haciendo que el otro empezara a andar-

¿¡A donde me llevas!? -Trato de zafarse pero sus dedos parecían reacios a hacerlos ya que se habían entre lazado, como si estuvieran a gustó- No se quien eres -Mumuro-

-Sin soltarlo giro levemente a verlo provocando que su capucha cayers, revelando una cabellera roja y rebelde. Le sonrió de forma coqueta siendo que siempre era serio- Hakuyuu y ¿Tú?

-En esos momentos se sentía fuera de su área de confort con esta persona tan directa y sincera, no sabia como reaccionar más por esa sonrisa- S-Shuuya

Ese día el mentiroso se dejo guiar por el de cabellos rojo, fueron al centro comercial a el área de videojuegos. Y sin ser consciente se encontraba divirtiéndose, ¿Cuando había sido la ultima vez? ¿Sin sentir se mal?. Terminaron comiendo hamburguesas para último termino de nuevo en el parque, justo en la parte de los juegos, estaban en los columpios mientras cada uno tenia un helado.

-Se mecía lentamente mientras comía el helado de vainilla igual al del otro. No se reconocía en esos momentos- ¿Por que lo hiciste? -Miro al chico pues ya reaccionando conscientemente, se empezaba a molestar-

-Termino de comer su cono y por ello lamia su dedo índice que aun tenia restos de helado todo esto lo hacia viendo a los ojos del rubio- Me nació hacerlo -Se levanto para poder plantarse al frente del otro que aun se mecía- Tus ojos son lo bastante hermosos para verlos llenos de lágrimas -Su mano derecha se poso en la mejilla del chico-

-Se quedo en blanco en escucharlo, las personas directas y sinceras eran mucho para el. Activo su poder- No te han dicho.. ¿No confíes en extraños? -Su rostro reflejaba una so risa ladina y burlona cuando realmente estaba nervioso-

-Fruncio el ceño por segundos para después reír- Conmigo no funcionan tus mentirás -Y con la misma mano que estaba en esa mejilla suave la paso hacia la nuca del contrario para acercarlo a el, tuvo que inclinarse para así unir sus labios con los del rubio-

El chico dejo caer su helado mientras se sobre saltaba. Su cuerpo se puso rígido mientras habría sus ojos de la sorpresa, por inercia puso sus manos en el pecho contrarió para alejarlo pero no podia, no con aquellos ojos lo veían de una forma tan profunda que se sentía como desnudaba todo su ser. Acaso ¿Sus ojos se veían más rojos?. El joven no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando cuando sintió una lengua que comenzaba a explorar la suya y se dejo llevar, cerrando sus ojos.

La máscara del mentiroso había caído ante un simple desconocido que ahora lo besaba de una forma lenta y suave pero bastante apasionada. Ambos no fueron conscientes en que momento Kano termino por levantarse y Hakuyuu no era consciente de que su brazo izquierdo rodeaba la cintura del rubio.

La falta de aire fue lo que los hizo separarse, ambos sin dejar de verse.

-Sus ojos estaban vidriosos mientras trataba de regular su respiración pero también los acelerados latidos de su corazón, no comprendía porque aquellos ojos rubí lo veían de forma cariñosa si nunca se habían visto- "¿En que piensa?" -Se preguntaba mientras una lágrima surcaba por su mejilla-

-Contemplo aquel rostro que reflejaba incredulidad, aquellos ojos se veía confusos y tristes pero al ver aquella lágrima caer, su mano que posaba en la nuca contraria se movió para limpiar la y acariciar su mejilla. Sonrió al recordar parte una canción al ver aquellos ojos- Sabes nunca me había comportado así pero.. Me podría acostumbrar.. - Y comenzó-

"Aquellas lágrimas que contuviste

Incluso en los días felices"

-Mientras cantaba de forma lenta volvía a acercarse paa unir de nuevo sus labios-

"¿Te importaria si te dijera

que las encontre adorables?"

Pero antes de alcanzar a besarlo ambos se separaron de forma abrupta, una coca-cola paso por en medio de ellos, vieron a su derecha y a lo lejos se veían tres siluetas que corrían a donde estaban. Kano reconoció a Kido, Seto y ¿Shintaro?.. Los tres traían una cara de desquiciados.

Si tan solo el rubio supiera que después de la metida de pata que cometió la lider, arrepentida y con el apoyo de los demas, comenzaron a buscarlo sin dedcanzo alguno. Comenzaron a angustiarse al no hallarlo, era mediodía cuando el se fue y ya eran las 9 de la noche, así que en un último intento regresaron al parque pero el área de juegos y a lo lejos vieron al rubio con otra persona.

Eso en parte los alivio a todos pero su cara de estupefacción fue épica al ver como un alto chico besaba a Kano y este desde donde estaban trataba de alejarlo. Quedaron en shock pero los primeros en reaccionar fue Kido y Seto, al ver que que ese tipo besaría de nuevo al rubio. Fue Seto que tomo lo primero que vio y lo arrojo. La coca-cola de Shintaro. Y con la furia corriendo por sus venas fueron hacia ahí.

-Dejó salir un suspiro al verse interrumpido, sacó un rozo de papel y una pluma de su bolsillo, anotando de forma rápida para después entregársela al rubio- Si aún quieres salir con un extraño.. Solo llámame -Le decía Mié tras besaba su mejilla y corría justo cuando Kido le lanzaba una patada-

El chico soltó una carcajada mientras huía del lugar sin antes ser perseguido por tres furiosos chicos aunque el último lo hacia porque no dejaron que terminara su sagrada coca-cola.

( ~o.o)~ Un rato después ~(o.o ~)

El chico de la mentira estaba recostado en su cama mientras veía aquel papel que tenis escrito un nombre y numero en letra cursiva. Sentía su rostro arder al recordar aquellos labios que quemaban los suyos. Su mejilla aun sentís el calor por ese pequeño beso, pero eso ultimo que canto cuando intento besarlo aun retumbaba en su mente.

"Aquéllas lágrimas que contuviste

Incluso en los días mas felices

¿Te importaría si admitiera

que las encontré adorables?"

¿Porqué le cantaría eso? La letra no se le hacia familiar.

Sale en la película en la película Yokozawa no Baii -Estaba en el umbral de la puerta con unos bocadillos, había estado tocando la puerta pero no le contestaban Asia que decidió entrar- P-Perdón -La pequeña albina se sentís mal, por su culpa Kano y Kido habían peleado y ahora no se hablaban. Al final su adorado personaje no murió-

-Se incorporó al verla y con gesto de la mano la invito a que entrara- Ya no importa -Tono un bollo que la chica traía, estaba cancado por tantas emociones en un dia- ¿C-Como se llama la canción? -Vacilo en preguntat, se sentía ansioso y momento a la vez-

La pequeña albina cuando vio esa escena grito junto con Momo y Ayano al ver yaoi en vivo, lástima que después de la emoción se dedmaysrsn, cuando despertaron ya estaban en la base.

-Emocionada se dubio a la cama del rubio y con el celular en mano se metió al reproductor de música- Es esta - Y la canción comenzó a sonar-

A la mitad de la canción kano con el rostro ruborizado, no sabia que pensar. Esa canción le calo muy fuerte de el conforme avanzaba, ¿Como alguien que no conocía le dedicaba eso?, de su rostro corría sus lágrimas y abrazo lo primero que vio, a Mary provocando que la chica se alsrmars y tratara del calmarlo por verlo así.

Por que su corazón nunca había latido de esa forma.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez. Desde muy fondo de el quisiera experimentar de nuevo con Hakuyuu.


End file.
